limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Phaserman
James Timothy Phaserman is a former Lima Fleet Officer (Fleet Captain, Now retired)His last assignment was as Commanding Officer, USS Shiloh, as well as Executive Officer, Task Force 405. Following the assassination of his father, His Majesty, the Emperor Robert II, Phaserman assumed the throne as His Majesty, the Emperor Krajur XVI. BASIC INFO Name: James Timothy Phaserman (Federation), Krajur Rajan Fignarigto-Marvarigaten (Valderan Name) Service:'''Starfleet; Valderan Royal Starfighter Corps (Now Retired) '''Place of Birth: Valderis City, Valderis Date Of Birth:'''26 December, 2148 (282 years old) '''Marital Status: Married Spouse: H.M. The Empress Juliette Children:'''CAPT William K. Phaserman, VRN; CAPT. Jonathan J. Phaserman, VRN, Dr. Sarah M. Phaserman, M.D. '''Siblings Field Marshall Gary Phaserman, VRSC; Captain Thomas Phaserman, Maddalyne Phaserman, R.N. Parents: H.M. Robert II, Emperor of Valderis (Deceased); H.M. Crysstal XIV, Queen Mother of Valderis. 'Royal Standing:'Current Emperor PERSONAL INFORMATION James Phaserman is a name assumed by His Majesty, the Emperor Krajur Rajan Fignarigto (Krajur XVI) upon enterance in service to Starfleet, for the reason than many humans have issues pronouncing Valderan names, and are more confortable with human-sounding names. Born in 2148, Jim is one of the oldest officers in Lima Fleet. His skills as a combattant officer often overshadow his competency with politics, which is the way he prefers things. As the newly crowned Emperor, Jim has been forced to retire from military service. However, Politics is nothing new to the new emperor. He has vowed revenge against the Banor and Tyderians for the assassination of his father, and now leads the Valderan Empire in one of it's most desperate times. CAREER Jim Phaserman has done much in his many years of life. He has served as a Starfighter Pilot, Starship Captain, General, Prince, Senator, and now Monarch. 2170-2300 Jim was commissioned as a Flight Officer in the Valderan Royal Starfighter Corps in 2170. During the 2172-74 war with the Tyderians, Jim shot down an impressive 39 enemy starfighters, Earning him a reputation as an able pilot, and an aggressive warrior. By 2180, he was commanding his own squadron, at the rank of Captain. He would command the Razor Squadron for 20 years, leading them in many actions, and earning distinction for himself and the squadron in the process. By 2200, Jim was promoted to Major, and given command of the 334th Fighter Wing, which was composed of 3 Squadrons.in 2208 The Major led his fighter Squadrons on one of the most daring missions in Valderan Starfighter Corps history, a round-about raid on the planet Tyderia, capital of the Tyderian Confederacy. The raid took three days to execute, the fighters piggy-backing a cloaked Frigate until finally within range. During the raid, Jim personally fired upon the Confederate Capitol Building and Presidential Palace. Throughout the 2200s, Jim continued to serve with distinction, although he did have a price on his head. In 2209, Valderan Intelligence learned that the Tyderians now has issued a 35 Million Tyrda (50 Million 2008 US Dollars) bounty for his death or capture as a result of the raid on Tyderian. By 2300, Jim was a Brigadier General, Commanding an entire Fighter Brigade. His career, however, would be put on hold for the call of Politics. 2300-2348: The Senate In 2300, Brigadier General Phaserman was nominated by the Valderis Govorner for appointment to the Valderan Senate. Valderan Imperial Senators represent their planet, and are nominated by the Planetary Governor, and confirmed by the planetary legislature. Phaserman was approved by a margin of 78% in favor versus 22% opposed. The newly appointed Senator Phaserman initially faced harsh criticism. Many felt that the son of the Emperor should not be allowed to serve as a legislator, especially in the highest of the three houses, because the Emperor might then be able to unduly influence the legislative process, and therefore avoid the Constitutional checks and balances between the Executive and Legislative branches of the government. In the Senate, Jim made the use of his legislative post, and earned the Valderan Media's "Citizen's Senator" Award for 35 of his 48 years in the Senate. His legislation was very friendly to the regular public, to the middle class, and the poor. He also sponsored the bill that made military pay and benefits competative with the civilian market, with military pay being 10% more than the average at the equivelent civilian level. By the end of Jim's 3rd 12 year term in the senate, he was the Chairman of the Senate Armed Forces committee, and at the start of his fourth term became the Senate Majority Leader. In 2348, at the end of his 4th Term, Jim refused renomination for a 5th term, and instead reactivated his military commission. Starfleet Service Jim entered Starfleet Service under an exchange program in 2355. He had been assigned to Starfleet Command as a liason officer since 2350, and was instrumental in establishing Starfleet's Starfighter program. He was commissioned as a Lieutenant Commander, and assigned to direct Starfighter Training, Pensacola, Florida. He trained many of the officers who would later be Squadron, Wing, and Group commanders during the Dominion War. in 2365, Jim began working at the ASDB in Tokyo, where he helped design the Intermediate Battle Cruiser, and also the two Battleship classes that would follow. At the start of the Dominion War, Jim assumed command of the ship he had helped design, Shiloh. From that point on, Jim's name would be synonymous with the Shiloh, having commanded the ship throughout her service, with the exception of a brief 2-year stint in which he returned to Valderis. MONARCHY On August 31st, 2386, The Emperor of Valderis, His Majesty Robert II, was assassinated by Tyderian and Banor special forces. In the aftermath of the assassination, Jim assumed the throne. His Succession to the throne marks the first time in more than a millenium that a new emperor suceeded an assassinated monarch. During his first speach as Emperor, Jim was interrupted with news of an attack against the Valderan fleet, resulting in the destruction of HVMS Conquerer, HVMS Admiralty, and two cruisers. Among those killed in the attack was Warmaster Jarul Fignarigto. Jim had thoughts of making his brother, Gary, the new warmaster, but FADM Kira Phaserman told him in no uncertain terms that Gary should not be made warmaster, if only because Kira would probably have to shoot Jim. Category:People